


Tienes un e-mail

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y tu amigo, con esta persona, ¿tiene posibilidades?". Le había preguntado al sujeto misterioso. A Ikki la idea de verlos retozando —la idea de ver a dos hombres retozando— no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tienes un e-mail

Todos ya se lo veían venir, en ese último tiempo era cada vez más notorio. Al final, un día cualquiera, Shiryu y Seiya dieron a conocer su relación. Al principio costó digerirlo, más que nada por Saori, pero como todos terminó entendiendo. Ikki, a decir verdad, la idea de verlos retozando —la idea de ver a dos hombres retozando— no le agradaba mucho. A Hyoga le era indiferente, mientras que Shun se alegró enormemente por la noticia. El ambiente en la Mansión estaba cargado; pero con el tiempo todo fue asimilado, aun así era típico escuchar los comentarios y ver los graciosos proceder del Phoenix.

—Shiryu, Seiya —decía con resignación— por favor... ¿podrían hacer sus "cosas" en otro lado?

De manera automática el Dragón retiró los brazos del cuello de su pareja.

—Hermano —reprochó Shun—, no están haciendo nada malo.

Era cierto. Mientras miraban en la sala, sentados en los sillones, una película, el pelilargo lo único que había hecho fue rodear por la espalda y con sus brazos el cuello del Pegasus.

—¿O qué? ¿Te da envidia? —preguntó el Cisne, divertido, e intentando, como siempre, molestar a Ikki.  
—Ganso, cierra el pico... nadie te dio vela en este entierro.  
—Está bien —sentenció Shiryu—, hemos quedado en que si a alguien le molestaba nuestro comportamiento... es comprensible... y por lo tanto trataremos de evitar estas escenas.  
—Shiryu —exclamó Seiya—, no estamos haciendo nada malo. —Creía que Ikki ya se pasaba de la raya, al extremo homofóbico; pero de ser así en realidad no podría siquiera estar en el mismo cuarto en donde estuviesen ellos dos. Sin embargo, a pesar de las constantes quejas, lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que dos amigos hombres fueran pareja.  
—Bueno, pero eviten hacerme presenciar esas cosas —finalizó cortante.  
—Si tanto te molesta, no mires —contradijo el Pegasus un poco ofendido. El Dragón intentó apaciguar las cosas.  
—Seiya, no es fácil. Tienes que entenderlo. En su lugar tal vez te comportarías igual.  
—Así de homofóbico seguro que no —respondió Seiya con ahínco.  
—Mi hermano no es homofóbico, si lo fuera ustedes dos ya estarían muertos —defendió Andrómeda con una sonrisa. A decir verdad, rayaba esa idea.  
—Lo que pasa, Shun —comenzó a hablar Hyoga e Ikki se lo veía venir, porque cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz siempre era para molestarlo y sabía que algo sobre él iba a decir— es que tu hermano le gusta esa idea. Se hace el homofóbico solo para aparentar.

Tanto Seiya, como Shiryu y Shun, se tuvieron que levantar de golpe de los sillones para frenar al furioso Phoenix que se abalanzaba sobre un divertido Cisne. ¡Cuánto le gustaba molestarlo!

La noche había llegado. Luego de la cena cada uno se dispuso a realizar sus quehaceres. Shun le hacía compañía a Hyoga mientras este ordenaba su cuarto. Charlaban cuando el "hermano mayor" caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones hacia su cuarto.

—¿Siempre ordenas de noche? —preguntaba un sorprendido Shun por ver a su amigo limpiando a la hora de dormir.  
—No. En realidad es una excusa para traerte a mi cuarto y hacerte cositas.

Andrómeda comenzó a reír, pues conocía el humor de su amigo. A pesar de que lo dicho había sido con tono serio, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo era broma y cuándo no. Era difícil adivinar si algo lo decía en serio o no, ya que todo lo que decía, la mayoría de las veces, lo decía con el mismo tono parco de voz.

Ikki, al escuchar semejante comentario, frenó de golpe y se quedó atento para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

—¿Esto dónde lo dejo? —cuestionaba Shun con una pila de cuadernos en la mano.  
—Ahí. Junto a la computadora —le indicó señalando el lugar—. Deja, Shun, no te molestes. No me ayudes, gracias.  
—No me molesta. —Observó la computadora y exclamó—: ¡Oh, ¿qué habrás hecho para que Saori te diera a ti esta máquina?! La mía es una porquería.  
—Y... un par de favores —respondió con picardía. Si Seiya lo escuchara hablar así de _su_ Diosa...

De nuevo Shun comenzó a reír.

No con todos el Cisne se comportaba igual, solamente con Andrómeda actuaba así. Tal vez, por una cuestión de piel, pero con su amigo se sentía lo suficientemente suelto como para hacer ese tipo de bromas. Una faceta que solo la conocía él.

El Phoenix se sorprendió del tipo de trato que el "ganso" —como gustaba decirle para fastidiarlo— que usaba con su hermanito. Lo conocía molesto, pero no bromista.

—No, Shun, ese cajón no lo abras porque ahí guardo mi equipo masoquista —dijo el rubio con un tono tan serio que cualquiera dudaría.  
—¡Ah! ¡Fuiste tú el que me robó la cadena! —exclamó siguiéndole el hilo.  
—Yo siempre lo supe... con esas cadenas —bromeó— te haces el inocente solo para aparentar.

Ikki escuchaba todo analizando el extraño diálogo: un hombre heterosexual jamás haría chistes de ese tipo con un amigo. Algo no le cerraba. Sin embargo tuvo que huir del lugar porque del cuarto de Hyoga alguien salía.

Ikki llegó a su habitación y mientras revisaba su casilla de correo, esa idea abandonó su cabeza dando paso a otra. Con el único fin de molestar a la gente comenzó a navegar por la web en busca de una página de chat. Al hallarla, con un clic había seleccionado la sección gay.

—A ver... estoy aburrido... vamos a molestar a esta manga de maricas. —Con una mueca perversa ingresó a la sala con el nick: Hi, fuego—. Van a conocer al Phoenix, raritos. —Enseguida un peculiar nick le llamó la atención: Ángel.

 **Hi** : Hola. —Ikki esperó pacientemente la respuesta.  
 **Tenji** : Hola. —Fue la fría contestación.  
 **Hi** : Estoy en busca de un hombre que me caliente en esta fría noche. —El Phoenix reía por lo bajo, solo, en su cuarto.

 **Tenji** : Ah, ¿sí? ¿No es mejor una estufa en ese caso?

La contestación a decir verdad le había molestado un poco a Ikki.

 **Hi** : ¿Qué? Acaso ¿eres capaz de perderte a un bombón como yo? No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo. —No podía creer que un hombre lo rechazara. ¡Nunca lo había hecho una mujer!  
 **Tenji** : Por empezar... ni siquiera sé dónde vives así que te quedarás con frío esta noche, bebé.

 **Hi** : ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustan los hombres? ¿No estás aquí para eso?  
 **Tenji** : Estoy aquí porque tenía ganas de dialogar, no de ser "frazada" de alguien. —Eso, a Ikki, lo había dejado perplejo y por completo desarmado—. Ey... ¿todavía estás ahí?  
 **Hi** : Sí. No me fui todavía. Ahora, no entiendo...  
 **Tenji** : Te escucho. O mejor dicho: te leo.  
 **Hi** : ¿Para qué entraste a chatear? Digo, ya que supongo solo en el mundo no estás. Si es por charlar… pienso, ¿no?

Ahora sí, Ikki sentía que iba un punto a su favor, sin embargo...

 **Tenji** : Por los mismos motivos que tú. Tenía ganas de charlar con alguien porque además, no sé si sabes, que son las dos de la mañana y la gente suele dormir a esta hora.  
 **Hi** : Vives con alguien —afirmó— ¿tu familia?

El misterioso interlocutor se tomó su tiempo para responder.

 **Tenji** : Algo así. Estudio en una universidad y tengo una beca que me deja quedarme aquí.  
 **Hi** : Ah ¿sí? Como en _yankeelandia_. ¿Tienes compañero de cuarto?  
 **Tenji** : Síp.  
 **Hi** : Entonces debes hacer cositas con él, _je, je, je_. Digo, si tiene tus mismos gustos.  
 **Tenji** : Sí los tiene, por suerte. De vez en cuando...  
 **Hi** : ¿Qué estás estudiando?

De nuevo el sujeto misterioso tardó en contestar.

 **Tenji** : Zoología.  
 **Hi** : Ah. ¿Estás haciendo algo además de charlar conmigo?

Preguntó el Phoenix al ver el tiempo que se demoraba su nuevo amigo.

 **Tenji** : Estoy contestando E-mail. Dime ¿vives solo?  
 **Hi** : ¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacerme compañía?  
 **Tenji** : O.O —Solo pudo responder con un emoticón de asombro.  
 **Hi** : ¿Qué pasa?  
 **Tenji** : ¿Para ti todo pasa por tu _amigo_?

De nuevo el morocho no encontraba argumentos.

 **Hi** : Solo trato de ser amigable.  
 **Tenji** : Sé tú mismo. Es más lindo.  
 **Hi** : Créeme, si me comporto como realmente soy te haré llorar.  
 **Tenji** : Uh, ¡míralo! Un chico rudo. A ver, chico rudo, contesta la pregunta que te hice antes: ¿Vives solo?

Ikki pensó bien la respuesta, debido a que era un Kido su nombre, si bien no era famoso, ni en sueños se lo daría a "uno de esos", como solía calificarlos él.

 **Hi** : Vivo en una pensión, con mucha gente.  
 **Tenji** : ¡Ah! Vecinos. ¿Estudias?  
 **Hi** : Solo trabajo por el momento.  
 **Tenji** : ¿De qué?  
 **Hi** : Bueno, pues... —Pensó en algo que en realidad le hubiese gustado trabajar en lugar de telefonista— Soy ginecólogo. —A decir verdad al Phoenix le gustaba el ámbito de la salud a pesar de aparentar lo contrario.  
 **Tenji** : ¡JA, JA, JA! Qué ironía. ¿No te hubiera convenido ser proctólogo o urólogo? —Eso, a Ikki, le causó bastante gracia; tenía mucho sentido. El misterioso sujeto siguió hablando—. Discúlpame, pero tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.  
 **Hi** : Espera… —Ignoró su propio e inusual comportamiento—. ¿Cómo te vuelvo a encontrar? —En verdad quería seguir hablando con él.  
 **Tenji** : ¿Tienes casilla de e-mail?  
 **Hi** : Pues... sí, como todo el mundo.  
 **Tenji** : Pásamela.

Ikki comenzó a dudar y no encontró mejor excusa que preguntarle:

 **Hi** : ¿Cuál es la tuya?  
 **Tenji** : Tengo varias. —Se sorprendió al notar el extraño comportamiento de Hi—. Te doy la de Newmail que la uso para hablar con gente del chat y foros: angel_cielo  
 **Hi** : Ya está. Te agrego como contacto. ¿Cuándo te conectas?  
 **Tenji** : Siempre, más o menos a esta hora. Antes, no tan tarde. Adiós.

El Phoenix intentó despedirse, pero el sujeto ya se había ido. " _Mañana lo torturo por marica_ ", se dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sintiéndose satisfecho de la clase de hombre que era por haber molestado a esa otra "clase" de hombre.

Antes de acostarse a dormir se abrió una cuenta nueva en Newmail para cumplir con su misión de atormentar a la gente: fuego_diabólico . Y lo adhirió como contacto a su "ángel celestial".

 

**(…)**

 

La mañana lo despertó con el típico sol de otoño. Se levantó de la cama y en ropa interior caminó aun adormecido hasta el baño.

El piso frío le congelaba hasta el alma así que con rapidez volvió a la cama y se tapó con la frazada, tiritando bajo ellas. El clima atentaba contra cualquier intento de levantarse, además estaba de vacaciones en el trabajo, ¿por qué no quedarse unos minutos más allí? Miró el reloj despertador y se sorprendió de haber dormido tanto: once y cuarentaicinco, ya el mediodía. Decidió levantarse de una buena vez y juntó coraje para enfrentar al crudo otoño vistiéndose lo más rápido posible. En realidad, la temperatura ese día, era templada, pero para el friolento Phoenix siempre hacía frío en Japón, y por suerte no estaban en enero.

Bajó a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarse a un Shiryu cocinando algo delicioso, pero no. Desdichadamente —para Ikki—, el Dragón se estaba "comiendo" literalmente a Seiya. La escena de por sí era bastante incomoda. Ni Hyoga ni Shun parecían importarles o afectarles de la misma manera que a él. El Pegasus, con la cabeza hacia un costado le permitía a su pareja saborearle el cuello, sin notar la presencia de Ikki. Estaba tan entregado al goce sublime de aquel trato que susurró un "te amo" cuando el Phoenix se vio en la "obligación" de toser para hacerse notar.

—Por favor, chicos —pidió como si de un padre se tratara.  
—Sí, ya sabemos… —Lo frenó Shiryu.

El Pegasus solo hizo un gesto arqueando las cejas y demostrando lo mucho que le molestaba la innecesaria interrupción de su amigo; ya que consideraba que nada malo estaban haciendo.

—Hay hoteles para eso —argumentó Ikki dejando muy en claro su disgusto.

Antes, de que cualquiera de los dos injustamente acusados pudiera, siquiera, defenderse, Hyoga habló con el único fin de molestar al Phoenix.

—Ikki, ¿sabes lo que es eso —preguntó con ironía y disfrutando el momento— o solo de nombre?  
—Ganso —espetó cortante, sentía como la sangre le hervía—, mejor cállate que el horno no está para bollos —finalizó porque si no lo tenía que matar. Igual sabía que eso era lo que buscaba el Cisne: sacarlo de sus casillas; pero no... él no le daría con el gusto. Además, por algún extraño motivo, los enfrentamientos diarios con su amigo rubio reavivaban una llama que creía extinta y esas discusiones alimentaban sus ganas de levantarse de la cama, solo para pelear con el todo el día— ¿Qué? Acaso ¿quieres que te cuente? —De todos modos Ikki no se podía quedar callado— ¿Tienes dudas? ¿No sabes y quieres que te enseñe cómo se hace, ganso impotente?

Eso, Hyoga, no podía dejarlo pasar.

—¡Ah! Marica ¿me tienes ganas que me quieres enseñar?

Ahora sí, de nuevo la misma escena de siempre: Shiryu, Seiya y Shun tuvieron que detener al Phoenix por la paz del grupo.

—¡Déjenme que le rompo la cabeza a este… ganso!  
—¡Hermano, tranquilízate, por favor! —Entre los tres, a duras penas, pudieron frenarlo.

 

**(…)**

 

Ikki disfrutaba de sus vacaciones con el mayor ocio posible. Mientras miraba la televisión reparó en cierto acto extraño. Hyoga y su hermano _peleaban_ amistosamente. Muy amistosamente a los ojos del Phoenix.

Sentado en el sillón dejó de prestar atención a la tonta película para observar cómo, en la alfombra, el Cisne escondía un chocolate que Shun reclamaba como suyo. Ikki entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes, mientras la mano estrujaba el control remoto. La escena lo perturbaba bastante. Andrómeda, ¡su hermano!, estaba sobre ese rubio patoso y se refregaba contra su cuerpo, el ruso parecía disfrutarlo... o eso decían sus ojos. El cisne buscaba apretar contra su pecho el cuerpo de Shun quien reía divertido por la situación. Cuando eran chicos solían "jugar" así, pero ahora había grandes diferencias: una, que ellos —ese ganso rubio y su hermanito— no eran hermanos, y otra, que ya hacia bastante habían dejado de ser niños. Shun parecía una criatura y para el Phoenix era obvio que Hyoga disfrutaba de aquella pureza. ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Quizás curiosidad por todo aquello? No lo pensó demasiado.

—Hermanito, compórtate —le exigió sin convicción al no tener excusa para explicarse siquiera a sí mismo su molestia.

Andrómeda frenó en seco y se quedó mirándolo, extrañado por el inusual pedido. Hyoga, quien no era tonto, comprendió a la perfección y con un gesto demostró su postura; creía que su amigo exageraba como siempre. En ese momento más que nunca.

—Bueno, Shun... parece que a tu hermano le molesta que yo sea tu amigo —dijo en verdad molesto.  
—Hermano —pronunció decepcionado.  
—No tienen cinco años como para jugar así —argumentó Ikki al darse cuenta de su desubicado comportamiento.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su hermano mayor, Shun se incorporó para irse. Hyoga hizo lo mismo no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio al Phoenix a quien no le pasó desapercibida.

Ikki también se levantó del sillón enojado con la situación. Se encerró en su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. Era su papel, su rol en el _juego_ , pero... ¿quería seguir haciendo el mismo papel? Tal vez era eso lo que lo enojaba tanto: cambiar. Cambiar su forma de pensar y por ende su postura.

Se quedó encerrado en la habitación, acostado en la cama; no quería pensar demasiado por lo que prendió su computadora para perder el tiempo en la web. Nada importante, ya había perdido interés en la mayoría de las actividades que le ofrecía la red. Nada nuevo por buscar. Y se le ocurrió la idea de conectarse con su nueva casilla de correo. Lamentablemente su ángel, único contacto, no estaba conectado. Siguió perdiendo el tiempo buscando alguna página interesante y se quedó en un foro. Luego de una hora, sorpresivamente, la mensajería instantánea le avisa que su ángel se había conectado.

Con desesperación y sin perder un segundo lo saludó.

 **Hi** : Hola, ¿cómo estás?  
 **Tenji** : Bien ¿y tú?  
 **Hi** : Algo aburrido...  
 **Tenji** : ¿Nada interesante?  
 **Hi** : _Nop_ … "nada nuevo bajo el sol". ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
 **Tenji** : Hablando contigo ¡ja!  
 **Hi** : _Ja-ja.._. Qué gracioso.  
 **Tenji** : Contestando e-mail además.

Un breve lapsus de tiempo pasó antes de volver a comunicarse, pues el Phoenix no sabía de qué hablar, aunque sin dudas quería.

 **Hi** : Dime... ¿desde cuando eres _así_? —preguntó con torpeza. No era la mejor manera de comenzar un diálogo—. Perdón, me refiero... ¿desde cuándo empezaste a tener _estos_ gustos?  
 **Tenji** : ¿Te refieres a… desde cuándo me gustan los hombres?  
 **Hi** : _Síp_... Perdón si la pregunta fue… agresiva. Es que me da curiosidad —se excusó. ¿Y desde cuándo le importaba si a uno de esos _raritos_ algo de lo que decía les ofendía o molestaba?  
 **Tenji** : Ups... lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Ya está la comida. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar te cuento, ¿sí?  
 **Hi** : ¿Y cuándo te conectas de nuevo? —preguntó desesperado, pero el mensaje no llegó porque ya había cerrado cesión.

"¿Será que le molestó mi pregunta?" Analizaba sentado frente a la computadora. "Quizás no tuve que haber preguntado eso". Se rascó la cabeza y se enojó consigo mismo. "¡Ay, Ikki, no cambias más... tonto, tonto, tonto!"; pero bueno, ya estaba hecho. Cuando lo volviera a encontrar le pediría disculpas. Ahora estaba la cena y el estómago rugía por ella.

Los santos se dispusieron a cenar sin la presencia de su diosa ya que esta había tenido que salir de urgencia al Santuario. En apariencias por un nuevo _problema_ , pero ¿por qué sus santos más fieles no habían ido con ella? Por pedido de la misma. "Cosas de mujeres" habían dicho los cinco santos de Bronce. Por supuesto que lo del nuevo problema era una excusa de Athena ya que, de lo contrario, no solo Seiya, sino todos, la hubieran acompañado.

Luego de la humilde, pero deliciosa cena, Udon, que con tanto esmero cocinó Shiryu, Ikki decidió perder el tiempo con la televisión. Ahora que estaba de vacaciones no iría a acostarse temprano por nada del mundo.

Poco a poco, cada uno fue despidiéndose dando las buenas noches, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba solo. El Phoenix aprovechó esa soledad para dejar un canal donde pasaban una película que si bien no era porno, era bastante subidita de tono. Sin argumento y sin gracia finalizó el film dejándolo un tanto _alegre_. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo una película tan _inocente_ podía ponerlo tan _duro_?; pero bueno, así estaba su _amigo_. ¿Sería tal vez por la ausencia de sexo en ese último tiempo? ¿Hacía cuánto que no estaba con una mujer? Tres meses y eso era mucho tiempo para el irresistible Phoenix quien no llegaba a las dos semanas de abstinencia si él se lo proponía.

Con su miembro erecto y atrapado dolorosamente en los pantalones subió las escaleras en busca del baño, el mejor lugar para descargar tensiones según él. No podía creer que llegara a tal extremo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se masturbó? Cuando tenía quince años, luego nunca más lo necesitó (mentira, pero a él le gustaba fanfarronear). En ese último tiempo había perdido el interés... ¿en el sexo? ¿En las mujeres? Prefería echarle la culpa a sus dos amigos, desde que el Dragón y Seiya estaban juntos él había perdido interés, lo más probable era porque la situación lo asqueaba. O al menos así se lo explicaba su retrograda mente.

A punto de llegar al baño escuchó ciertos sonidos característicos que lo hicieron detenerse. Alguien, mejor dicho, dos personas, gemían en la habitación del pelilargo que justo quedaba próxima al baño. En vez de dirigirse a aquel lugar, cambió de destino apoyando la oreja en la puerta del cuarto de su amigo. Para su sorpresa la puerta cedió al débil contacto, lo más probable porque estaba mal cerrada. Ikki se quedó estático, sus amigos estaban tan sumergidos en aquel goce que no repararon en el fugaz sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Más tranquilo el Phoenix comenzó a espiar. Gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana pudo apreciar como su querido amigo Seiya se encontraba abierto de piernas en todo su esplendor, con el miembro de Shiryu introducido lo más adentro posible, hasta el límite físico. Entraba y salía. Gemidos mitad placer, mitad dolor. El Pegasus era masturbado por la hábil mano de su amigo, mientras Ikki hacía lo mismo con su miembro. Un par de sacudidas y acabó contra la puerta, huyendo luego con desesperación hasta su habitación.

Encerrado en ella quería quitarse de la cabeza semejante escena. Haber gozado de aquélla vista como nunca antes era una ofensa a su hombría, a su orgullo, a su forma de pensar, a su juicio y valores; pero la cruda realidad era una: y era que había disfrutado en secreto con sus dos amigos. Por supuesto que Ikki no lo aceptó ni lo asumió, y enojado con la confusa situación, con todo y con todos, se quedó dormido, vestido como se encontraba, en la cama.

Al otro día despertó muy tarde, tan tarde que ya habían terminado de almorzar. Se preparó algo rápido y comió poco. Toda la tarde se la pasó perdido en sus pensamientos, por supuesto que su hermano menor notó el extraño comportamiento, pero cuando Ikki estaba así no permitía que se le acercaran demasiado.

En completo silencio pasó la tarde, merendó con Shun y recién ahí abrió la boca, cuando su hermano menor le habló.

—Hermano, ¿qué te ocurre?  
—¿Eh? —El Phoenix levantó la vista, sorprendido— No... nada. No me pasa nada.  
—Estás muy raro.  
—Será el día. No sé...  
—Cualquier cosa me cuentas, ¿quedamos así?  
—Por supuesto, hermanito. No te preocupes por mí.  
—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eres mi hermano —objetó Andrómeda con ternura, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
—¿Dónde está Shiryu? —preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.  
—Fue a comprar la cena con Hyoga.

Al terminar de decir eso los susodichos aparecieron por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

—¡Qué cara! —exclamó Shiryu al ver el rostro apesadumbrado de Ikki y dejando las bolsas sobre la mesada. ¿Tanto se notaba?  
—¿Qué paso, Ikki? ¿Te diste cuenta que eres gay? —dijo Hyoga con el fin de molestarlo sin sospechar que justo, en ese preciso momento, eso era lo más desubicado que podía haber dicho en su vida. Pobre Cisne, _no sabía_.  
—Hyoga... ¿alguna vez te dije que te odio? —murmuró el Phoenix con un tono de voz distinto.

En apariencias no estaba enojado y eso era extraño. Hyoga lo notó e inevitablemente se sintió mal. Algo raro estaba pasando. Ikki no había respondido la broma con violencia, como solía hacerlo, sino que más bien parecía haberse defendido muy dolido.

Aquellas palabras habían sido dichas con enojo, sí, pero a Hyoga le llegaron a lo más profundo del alma. Se dio cuenta que había hecho mal en decir aquello; sin embargo nadie dijo nada y cada uno se fue por por su lado a realizar sus quehaceres diarios.

La cena pasó en un completo e incómodo silencio. Concluida la misma, Seiya ayudó a su pareja a lavar los platos. No era que necesitaran hacer esas tareas, ya que estaban los empleados de la mansión, o mejor dicho de Saori, pero a Shiryu no le molestaba hacerlo y al Pegasus... bueno, al Pegasus le encantaba hacer todo con el Dragón; inclusive lavar los platos, hasta verlo lavar los platos con alegría le daba felicidad. Qué fácil nos vuelve idiotas el amor.

Ikki se encerró en su cuarto y prendió la computadora. Recostado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados escuchaba los ruidos de la máquina prendiéndose. Extrañamente, a pesar de su malhumor, algo en el comenzaba a reaccionar, justo en ese preciso instante. Se levantó de su cama y se conectó a Internet. Dejó el chat abierto y se dirigió, con el miembro erecto, a la ducha para darse un baño.

Se desvistió con lentitud y preparó la temperatura del agua. El simple acto de enjabonarse, sumado al agua tibia, había conseguido ponerle duro del todo. Resignado y sin remedio deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna. Increíble la rapidez del acto: un par de sacudidas y eyaculó sobre el piso. El semen se diluía con el agua mientras él pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Sin embargo no se sentía tan mal como creía que se iría a sentir. Ya lo estaba asumiendo... el hecho de que, lo que había visto, le había gustado en vez de molestarle como esperaba él.

Más relajado, limpio y vestido se sentó en la silla frente a la computadora. Su ángel estaba conectado, su único contacto, y en apariencias llevaba un rato largo aguardando por él.

 **Hi** : Perdón.  
 **Tenji** : ¿Eh? ¿De qué?  
 **Hi** : Creo que lo que te dije ayer te molestó. Por eso: perdón.  
 **Tenji** : _Mmm_... No me acuerdo, ¡je!  
 **Hi** : Te había preguntado desde cuándo te gustaban los hombres de una manera... fría. Creí que te había molestado.  
 **Tenji** : ¡Ah! ¡No! ¿Por qué me va a molestar esa pregunta? No, no me molestó.  
 **Hi** : ¡ _Uf_! ¡Menos mal! Aún no me has dicho tu nombre. —Luego de preguntar eso, pensó en algún nombre que le hubiera gustado tener ya que lo más probable era que su ángel le hiciera la misma pregunta.  
 **Tenji** : Si algún día nos conocemos... te lo diré. Además así es más lindo, ¿no? El anonimato.  
 **Hi** : Pues... _síp_... Supongo. —Mejor. Eso lo había sacado de un apuro—. ¿De dónde eres? Supongo que de Japón, ¿pero de qué zona?

El interlocutor se tomó su tiempo para responder.

 **Tenji** : Kanagawa.  
 **Hi** : ¡Ah! Una ciudad costera. Lindo lugar, cerca de Tokio.  
 **Tenji** : _Síp_... ¿Y tú de dónde eres?  
 **Hi** : Yamanashi —mintió, ya que se encontraba en Tokio.  
 **Tenji** : Cerquita... podemos conocernos.  
 **Hi** : Si tú quieres.  
 **Tenji** : ¿Edad?  
 **Hi** : Veinte. Y tú, ¿cuántos años?  
 **Tenji** : Soy más niño que tú: dieciocho.  
 **Hi** : ¡Qué ternura!  
 **Tenji** : Con respecto a la pregunta que me habías dicho antes...  
 **Hi** : Por la que te pedí perdón…  
 **Tenji** : _Síp_... Bueno, pues... mmm... a ver... no tengo la fecha exacta, pero desde siempre, supongo.  
 **Hi** : ¿Pero qué fue lo que te llevó a esto?  
 **Tenji** : ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a esto?  
 **Hi** : Respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta.  
 **Tenji** : Esta bien... primero yo. Pues todo comenzó con un amigo... con el que te conté. No sabía que me gustaba, pero un día me di cuenta que lo miraba distinto, luego comencé a pensar que era... atractivo (creía que eso era porque lo quería mucho). Hasta que un día me di cuenta de que en verdad me gustaba... después comencé a fantasear con él y fue en ese momento en el que caí en la cuenta de que tenía estos gustos.  
 **Hi** : ¿Estuviste con alguna mujer?  
 **Tenji** : _Nop_... Nunca.  
 **Hi** : Entonces... quizás homosexual no seas.  
 **Tenji** : Nunca dije que era homosexual. Me gustan las mujeres, solo que nunca estuve con una.  
 **Hi** : ¿Él fue tu… primera vez?  
 **Tenji** : Síp... Mi amigo, ¡je!  
 **Hi** : Amigo personal... muy personal, ¡je, je!  
 **Tenji** : ¡Ja! Es cierto. Ahora cuéntame de tus experiencias.

Ikki decidió ser sincero pues el sujeto en cuestión no lo conocía y mucho menos lo veía.

 **Hi** : Nunca estuve con un hombre.  
 **Tenji** : O.O  
 **Hi** : Pero sí con mujeres.  
 **Tenji** : Entonces ¿todo esto te da curiosidad? ¿Por eso?  
 **Hi** : Mmm... No sé. Sí, supongo. En realidad no me gustan los hombres. —Eso sí que había sido muy sincero de su parte.  
 **Tenji** : Desconcertado.  
 **Hi** : _Je_... No sé qué decirte.  
 **Tenji** : ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué solo eres amigo de los homosexuales? ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
 **Hi** : Todo lo contrario. A ver si me haces cambiar de parecer.  
 **Tenji** : Entonces... no tienes nada para contarme.  
 **Hi** : ¡Perdón!  
 **Tenji** : ¡No! No me malinterpretes. Te digo, me parece muy bueno que no quieras juzgar sin conocer, eso demuestra la clase de persona que eres, con valores, juicios y principio propios. Eso es muy bonito.  
 **Hi** : ¡Gracias!  
 **Tenji** : No me lo agradezcas. Es la verdad.  
 **Hi** : Dime ¿no duele hacerlo con un hombre? Digo, si te "lo hacen".  
 **Tenji** : ¡Je! Me causa mucha gracia tu forma de hablar, así en código.  
 **Hi** : No estamos hablando (¡Je, je! Broma, broma)  
 **Tenji** : Es cierto, ¡je! Contestando tu pregunta pues, duele, sí. Las primeras veces. "Hacérselo" al otro supongo que será igual que con una mujer.  
 **Hi** : Seré curioso, pero... ¿qué te excita de un hombre?  
 **Tenji** : Pues... entre los hombres nos entendemos y sabemos lo que queremos en una cama, lo queremos y lo queremos en ese preciso momento. Sin embargo estoy hablando desde mi corta experiencia.  
 **Hi** : ¿Solo con tu amigo estuviste?  
 **Tenji** : _Síp_... ¡Y con él me basta!  
 **Hi** : Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por?  
 **Tenji** : Y... no habré estado con otro hombre, pero sin dudas es el mejor.  
 **Hi** : ¿Qué te hace en la cama?  
 **Tenji** : ¡¿Qué _no_ me hace es la pregunta?! Es una máquina, encima le fascinan las cosas raras.  
 **Hi** : ¡¿La lluvia dorada y "negra también?!  
 **Tenji** : ¡No! ¡Qué asquito! No. Me refiero a que le gusta probar posiciones y eso... además lo que más me gusta de él es que podemos estar charlando como dos buenos amigos y ¡saz! Ya me tiene desnudo y ensartado como brocheta.  
 **Hi** : Uh, ¿eres pasivo siempre?  
 **Tenji** : La mayoría de las veces, pero por decisión propia ya que a él no le desagrada ser pasivo. En realidad eso: nos gusta por igual.  
 **Hi** : ¿Estás enamorado de él?  
 **Tenji** : ¿Sabes? En este último tiempo estuve pensando mucho en eso, pero no sé. Sé que sexo solamente no es, ya que lo quiero mucho, pero... es muy clara la barrera que pone.  
 **Hi** : No entiendo.  
 **Tenji** : Me deja muy en claro nuestra situación: solo somos amigos. Amigos personales.  
 **Hi** : ¡Qué malo!  
 **Tenji** : ¡No! Es porque está enamorado de otra persona.  
 **Hi** : Si lo quieres a tu amigo lucha por él, por su amor. —¡¿Él había escrito esa cursilería barata de novela rosa?! Ikki no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado en tan corto tiempo. O por lo menos que él lo hubiera notado, porque a decir verdad su postura y forma de pensar estaban cambiando desde hacía tiempo, y mucho para su gusto.  
 **Tenji** : Es... un tema difícil.  
 **Hi** : ¿No quieres pelear por él? ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿la otra persona también es tu amigo?  
 **Tenji** : Pues sí, algo así.  
 **Hi** : Y tu amigo, con esta persona, ¿tiene posibilidades?  
 **Tenji** : ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso es lo más gracioso: no. Ni aunque fuera el último ser vivo en la Tierra. Según él y según mi amigo (que se lo terminó creyendo el pobre) "es un patoso oxidado que se la pasa lloriqueando por su pasado" (frase típica de él, por ejemplo).

En ese momento al Phoenix se le heló la sangre. Aquellas palabras le resonaban en la mente como el repiqueteo de un tambor, pero solo era su corazón bombeando con fuerza. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia los cuartos.

"Patoso oxidado que se la pasa lloriqueando por su pasado", así le decía él a Hyoga.

Llegó a la puerta y de un portazo la abrió, ordenando de manera autoritaria:

—Hermano... ¡Apaga ya mismo esa máquina!

Una posibilidad en un millón: encontrarte a tu propio hermano en la sala de chat.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
